Once pasos para el paraíso
by krasni
Summary: Luego de una confusión, Hermione y Sirius tomaron una decisión, y Harry no tuvo lo necesario para resistirla. Un fic triste, trágico y dramático. No como mis otros fics. Hay suicidios en este fic, están advertidos.


_**Este fic, no es nada como los otros que eh publicado.**_

_**Advierto a todo el mundo, no es un fic para menores. Contiene escenas fuertes de depresión.**_

_**Contiene escenas de suicidio.**_

_**NO ES PARA GENTE CON PROBLEMAS EN EL CORAZON.**_

_**REPITO ES UN DRAMA DARK, CONTIENE SUICIDIO. **_

_**Once pasos para el paraíso**_

Caminaba sin cesar. Su cabeza baja mirando el suelo por donde pasaba, Dolor, sufrimiento y pena era lo único que trasmitían sus ojos. Llevaba dos maletines bastante grandes en sus manos.

Faltaba poco para llegar.

Grimmauld Place, 12.

Donde tenía que llegar.

Donde ellos lo esperaban.

Ellos, los culpables, los que odia, los que ama.

El hombre levanto la mirada. El cielo esta oscuro como nunca lo había sentido. No había estrellas, ni la luna se asomaba.

El hombre de ojos verdes y una cicatriz de relámpago en su frente, dejo un maletín en el suelo y saco una carta en su bolsillo.

_Harry: Se que me odias en este momento…Yo no te culpo, pero por favor, trata de entenderme. Sirius y yo nos casaremos el veinticinco de febrero. Queremos que estés ahí. Sé que quizás esto te duela, pero soy feliz con el. Y él es feliz conmigo, nunca quisimos lastimarte, Harry. Te amamos, pero también nos amamos._

_Se que es difícil escucharlo, de aquella que alguna vez te dijo que te amaba más que a nada, y aun lo hago pero amo mas a Sirius._

_Te ama Hermione._

_PD: Soy Sirius Harry. SE que no quieres saber de mi. No te culpo. Sé muy bien que te traicione, y me duele haberlo hecho. Créeme Harry, pero la amo. Sé que tú me entiendes Harry, ya que tu también lo haces. Quiero que estés en la boda, Harry. Sé que es mucho pedir lo que te estoy pidiendo. Pero te necesito ahí. Eres como mi hijo y sé que te duele vernos felices juntos, pero por favor, no te pido que me perdones, solo te pido que estés ahí por ella._

_Te amamos , aunque sea difícil de creer, te amamos con locura._

_Te ama Sirius._

El chico miro en su otro bolsillo, había una invitación blanca.

_25 de febrero._

_Te invitamos a la Boda de Sirius Black y Hermione Granger._

_Esperamos que puedas concurrir a nuestro feliz día._

_Sirius Black y Hermione Ganger._

A Harry se le caían lagrimas de sus ojos que caían sobre la carta mojando las letras, rápidamente guardo la carta en el bolsillo y volvió a tomar el maletín para seguir su camino.

Habían pasado diez meses desde que su vida fue arruinada.

Ginny Weasley se la había arruinado.

EL chico nunca se hubiera imaginado que la pelirroja hubiese llegado hasta tales niveles.

Nunca la hubiera dejado entrar a su casa, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría. Como saberlo, era su amiga después de todo.

Quien hubiera pensado que esa inocente copa de un vino espumante, que la chica ofreció a el chico para brindar por él y Hermione, contuviera Amortesia.

Quien hubiese creído, que la pelirroja obsesionada con el. Hubiera llegado hasta tales niveles de embrujarlo para tenerlo.

Hermione llego a la casa feliz de la vida, para encontrarse a los dos medio desnudos besándose en el sofá. Quedo destruida.

Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de la poción del amor. Nunca creyó que el era inocente.

Simplemente corrió hacia Grimmauld Place y se consoló en los brazos de su padrino.

Mas lagrimas caían por los ojos de Harry Potter. Lagrimas de pura desdicha.

Días mas tarde, el se curo gracias a Neville quien estudiaba medicina y fue a buscar a su chica, pero ella había cambiado, unos días pasaron y ella y Sirius se habían enamorado.

Escucho la explicación de Harry y había llorado al escuchar la explicación. Como podía odiarlo cuando Ginny fue la culpable.

Pero todo había cambiado. El chico escucho con horror como ella y Sirius estaban juntos ahora.

Lloro ante la cara de tristeza de ellos.

Suplico a la chica y luego a Sirius. Pero aun con todo el dolor que sentían, aun con la pena que veían a Harry. No podían negar lo que sentían.

Trataron de consolarlo, de apoyarlo como amiga y padrino. Pero el chico se alejo de ellos.

A Sirius y Hermione se les rompió el corazón cuando vieron como los ojos del chico cambiaron.

Tristeza. Desesperación e incluso odio, era lo único que trasmitían.

—¡Me traicionaste!—Grito el chico con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—¡no fue suficiente, que me quitaras a mis padres…A Hermione también la quieres cierto!—Gritaba con amargura el chico.

Sirius cayó de rodillas mientras balbuceaba disculpas y lloraba.

Hermione también lloraba de rodillas. Pero la verdad estaba ya todo dicho. Aun cuando seguía amando al joven frente a ella. Su corazón solo latía por el hombre mayor.

El joven lloro al recordar esos momentos, se había ido de la casa ante las suplicas de los otros dos.

Corrió tan lejos como podía, huyo del país y no importara cuan insistentes eran las cartas que llegaban a cada lugar que iba. El nunca las abría.

Eso fue hasta hace unos días mientras tomaba una copa en un bar mágico de América y recibió un paquete color rojo. Y cuando la abrió, la invitación a la boda y la carta de Hermione y Sirius estaba en el paquete.

En cuanto lo leyó los miles de recuerdos que trataba de olvidar volvieron. La pena lo volvió a invadir y el chico solo deseo desaparecer, dejar de existir. Pero solo podía ver la carta en sus manos que se llevaba su alma.

El joven levanto la vista viendo la casa ancestral de los Black. Abrió la puerta y entro. Todo estaba en silencio.

Con pasos suaves se dirigió hacia una habitación donde se podía ver a un elfo durmiendo.

—¿Amo Harry, ha vuelto?—pregunto el elfo medio dormido.

—_**Avada keadabra**_—susurro el joven apuntando con su varita al elfo.

Keacher cayó en su pequeña camita sin vida. El joven lo contemplo unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto.

Llego hasta el living. Y Puso una de las valijas ahí, para luego seguir su camino hasta llegar a un cuarto con puerta de madera. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a su padrino y el amor de su vida durmiendo juntos en la cama.

Una lagrima salió de los ojos del chico al verlos.

Pero no había marcha atrás, era la hora de actuar.

Sin decir más saco su varita y apunto hacia Hermione.

—_**Petrificus Totalus**_—dijo el chico alto y claro golpeando a Hermione y petrificándola.

Ella soltó un grito y Sirius se levanto rápidamente y abrió los ojos grandes al ver que el atacante era su ahijado.

—_**Petrificus Totalus**_—repitió el chico golpeando a Sirius esta vez.

Harry guardo su varita y Hermione y Sirius le suplicaban que no les haga nada. Que lo sentían. Que sentían el daño que le habían producido a Harry.

Este los ignoro dejo el maletín en el suelo y con movimiento de su objetos comenzaron a salir de él.

Una silla, un ropero y una bañera.

Harry giro hacia Hermione que suplicaba y con un movimiento de su varita las ropas de la chica se destruyeron dejándola desnuda.

Al ver esto Sirius enloqueció y suplico al joven que deje a su prometida. Harry no dijo nada más que apuntar con su varita a la bañera que se lleno de agua. Tomo a una Hermione petrificada y la puso adentro.

La chica no entendía que estaba pasando, solo sintió el agua caliente en toda su piel y vio como Harry con una esponja la bañaba. Los ojos del joven estaban atentos a toda parte del cuerpo de la chica, mientras enjabonaba su piel y cabello.

Tardo cinco minutos en bañarla y luego la saco de la bañera para secarla con magia. La sentó en la cama y luego comenzó a sacar ropa del armario.

Le coloco primero la ropa interior, luego un vestido hermoso que parecía el de una princesa de un cuento de hadas.

Hermione y Sirius no entendían lo que pasaba. Si iba a matarlos por qué no lo hacía.

No entendían nada, Harry no planeaba dañarlos.

Harry salió del cuarto y Hermione lo seguía, como si estuviera posesionada. No hacia ningún movimiento pero aun así, caminaba por si sola.

Llegaron al living y Harry invoco una silla. Hizo sentarla a Hermione en ella y le ato los pies y brazos para que no se mueva. Le quito la parálisis y la miro a los ojos.

—Por favor, nunca quisimos lastimarte—suplico la chica.

—Estas hermosa—dijo el chico sin escucharla solo admirándola.

Luego cerró los ojos y lagrimas caían por ellos. Hermione comenzó a llorar viendo las lagrimas y volvía a suplicar pero el joven no la escuchaba, giro y salió de nuevo a donde Sirius Black esperaba.

La joven gritaba cuando lo vio irse hacia donde estaba su prometido. Suplicaba. Llamaba al elfo domestico, pero este no respondía.

Harry llego a la habitación donde Sirius lo miraba con temor. El chico solo hizo lo mismo que le hizo a ella. Lo desnudo, baño y cambio con una ropa que parecía un príncipe.

Le sonrió al verlo tan atractivo y rápidamente lo llevo hasta el living, lo puso en otra silla y lo ato. Una vez hecho eso le quito la parálisis.

Sirius y Hermione suplicaron por sus vidas, la verdad estaban aterrados.

—Por que suplican, no los voy a lastimar—indico Harry.

Los otros dos lo miraron confundidos.

—No nos lastimaras—dijo Sirius sin creérselo.

Harry negó.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?—pregunto la chica.

—Voy a darles su regalo de bodas claro está—dijo el chico indicando la invitación.

Los otros dos lo miraron con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué estamos atados?—pregunto Sirius.

—No quiero que se vayan—indico el chico.

—Quiero mostrarles el show que prepare—indico Harry con una sonrisa.

—Un Show—dijo la chica.

Harry la miro con una sonrisa y asintio. Para luego aparecer una mesa gigante y ponerla enfrente a ellos.

Hermione y Sirius miraron como Harry se dirigía hacia el maletín y sacaba lo de adentro. Contuvieron un Grito al ver el cadáver de Ginny Weasley.

El chico puso el cadáver en una silla al lado de Hermione y saco una soga.

—Bien, para los novios, e creado este Show—dijo Harry subiéndose a la mesa—Se llama once pasos hacia el paraíso—

—¿Harry?—pregunto Hermione.

Harry puso un dedo en su boca pidiendo silencio.

—No digas nada, o te lo perderás pequeña—indico el chico.

Tanto ella como Sirius miraban con horror mientras el chico colgó la punta de la cuerda en el techo de la casa y se coloco la otra punta en su cuello.

—No Harry, por favor…No lo hagas—suplicaba la chica llorando.

—UNO— dijo el chico—Harry Potter conoció a sus mejores amigos, juntos vencieron a el profesor de defensa, quien era posesionado por Lord Voldemort—dijo y dio un paso.

—Harry por favor no lo hagas—suplico Sirius.

—DOS: Harry, Ron y Hermione se enfrentaron al heredero de Slytherin. Hermione quedo petrificada y Harry noto que sentía mas que amistad por ella. Enfrento a un Basilisco y el heredero de Slytherin para salvarla—indico el chico y dio otro paso.

—HARRY POTR FAVOR—Suplico con desdicha entendiendo que era el show la chica.

—TRES: Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban, Harry lo salvo de los Dementores, mientras que noto como comenzaba a enamorarse de su mejor amiga—informo Harry dando otro paso.

—CUATRO: Harry fue puesto en un torneo contra su voluntad y su mejor amiga, aquella de la cual se había enamorado fue su único apoyo. Voldemort renació—dijo dando un nuevo paso.

—CINCO: Su padrino muere, por un complot y Harry pierde a su figura paterna, Hermione fue herida en batalla y el chico solo quiere estar con ella—informo Harry para dar otro paso mas.

—SEIS: Su preciado director muere. El chico esta destruido, no solo Dumbledore se va, el tiene que renunciar al amor de Hermione, el amor de su vida. Por que su mejor amigo también la ama— dijo el chico mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos y daba un paso mas.

Sirius y Hermione lloraban sin contenerse y uno pataleaba para liberarse de las cuerdas que le ataban a la silla y la otra miraba con suplica a Harry.

—No lo hagas, por favor Harry—suplicaba ella.

—SIETE: Su mejor amigo los abandona a mitad de su misión, pero el chico pasa los mejores días de su vida, al lado de quien ama. Hermione admite sus sentimientos hacia el. Voldemort le dispara la maldición asesina, pero en el otro mundo le dan la opción de volver. El chico vuelve y elimina a Voldemort a fines de ese año—indico el chico dando otro paso, ya estaba por llegar al borde de la mesa, ante la desesperación de sus acompañantes.

—OCHO: El chico y la chica son felices, ella vuelve a la escuela. El se convierte en Auror. El crea un poderoso conjuro que saca a su padrino del Velo de la muerte y lo trae de vuelta con los vivíos—dijo el chico con lagrimas recordando cuando paso, y da otro paso. Sirius lanza un aullido de dolor al recordar la felicidad de ver de nuevo a su ahijado y como termino todo eso.

—NUEVE: Hermione y Harry se van a vivir juntos. Eran felices hasta que Ginny Weasley vuelve a sus vidas…Y las arruina. Hermione se consola con el padrino del chico, quien no duda ni un segundo y traiciona a quien lo trae del otro mundo, no duda en traicionar y matar a su propio ahijado. No lo duda ni un segundo—susurro el chico mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, dando otro paso mas.

—Harry lo siento, por favor…No lo hagas, no me hagas esto—susurraba Sirius Black.

—DIEZ: Solo acompañado de desdicha y tristeza, el chico se da cuenta que nada en esta vida vale la pena. Le arrebataron todo. Llega a rogar volver en el tiempo, cuando le ofrecieron la oportunidad de volver a la tierra de los vivíos. Y esta vez tomar la decisión correcta y quedarse en el cielo. Para que volver, cuando solo le espera sufrimiento, y traición. Harry Potter toma una decisión, contarle a quienes le lastimaron tanto. La verdad y darles este ultimo regalo. El fin de Harry Potter. Ahora ustedes serán felices, sin que nada los contenga, sin arrepentimientos. Sin nada que pueda detenerlos—aclaro el chico dando un paso y quedo justo al fin de la mesa, un paso más y caería al suelo.

—NO POR FAVOR—Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—ONCE: Y sin más el tomo su última decisión y cayo. Cayo en el infierno…Pero no estuvo arrepentido, Recordó los buenos momentos que se convirtieron en su ruina. Recordó a la mujer que amo, recordó a su padrino y supo que nunca más podría verlos, no iría con sus padres y iría a donde estaba su enemigo. Pero eso era mejor que quedarse aquí, con los vivíos solo sufriendo—finalizo el chico y giro para ver las caras desesperadas de Sirius y Hermione.

—Espero que les haya gustado el show—pregunto el chico dando el último paso cayendo de la mesa y quedando colgado de su cuello a la mitad de la sala.

Sirius y Hermione gritaban por ayuda pero era tarde.

La vida de Harry Potter desaparecía, junto a su magia. Las sogas se deshicieron y ambas personas llegaron y le quitaron la soga del cuello. Usaron toda clase de magia para revivirlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el alma de Harry Potter abandono su cuerpo.

Sirius y Hermione se miraron y lloraron con toda la fuerza. Hermione giro a un lado de Harry Potter donde su varita estaba, sin decir nada la tomo.

Sirius no dijo nada mientras la chica ponía la varita sobre su Sien. Vio como la luz verde salía de ella y golpeaba contra la cabeza de Hermione y ella caía muerta junto a Harry.

Sirius tomo la varita y con movimiento de ella invoco una pluma y un papel.

_Ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin Harry._

Escribió el heredero de los Black y puso la varita sobre su sien. Dijo las últimas palabras de su vida, una maldición que todos consideraban la peor, pero en estos momentos solo eran una bendición para el hombre y de repente cayo sin que nada ni nadie le detenga para ver nuevamente a su ahijado.

Tardaron diez horas para que Ron llegue a la casa y encuentre los cadáveres de sus mejores amigos, junto a Sirius y su hermana.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos ante las caricias que sentía en su mejilla.

Ahí estaba ella. Su Hermione, sonriéndole.

—Tardaste mucho en despertar, mi amor—dijo la castaña.

—Lo siento, tuve un sueño horrible—indico el chico dejándose acariciar.

—Ahora no tienes nada que temer, estamos contigo—escucho el chico y vio a Sirius ahí.

—Hola Sirius—dijo Harry completamente feliz de verlo ahí.

Sirius sonrió.

—Tus padres vendrán en un tiempo, dijeron que nos dejarían solos unos minutos—indico Black.

Harry asintio y se dedico a observar el hermoso rostro de Hermione.

—¿Y Ron?—pregunto el chico.

—Ya llegara…A su tiempo, todos llegar aquí—le indico su preciosa castaña mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Harry sonrió. Quizás ahora podría estar en paz. Quizás infierno no era el lugar adecuado para él.

Quizás se encontraba en el cielo.

Solo fueron once pasos para llegar al paraíso.

_**FIN**_

_**Se que es algo fuerte, pero no se por que. Leí algo en algún lado y quise escribir esto, aunque tuve mucha duda al publicarlo.**_


End file.
